


Blessed

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The words in italics are what as known as the Beatitudes, found in Matthew 5:3-12, I used the New Revised Standard Version</p></blockquote>





	Blessed

_Blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven._

Father, I don't know if I can believe anymore. There's so much death and destruction. How can there be a God in all this chaos?

 _Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted._

Father, why did my buddy have to die? He was my best friend. How can God do that? And why?

 _Blessed are the meek, for they will inherit the earth._

Father, great news. I talked to Sparky, and some of my other contacts, and got 50 vials of penicillin for the wounded. It's out there, Father, you just got to know who to ask and where to look.

 _Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for righteousness, for they will be filled._

Father, do you remember that patient that Battalion Aid declared dead but you saved him? You got a letter from him at mail call. Here you go.

 _Blessed are the merciful, for they will receive mercy._

Father, I just wanted to thank you for all you've said. I've got a lot to think about on the way home.

 _Blessed are the pure in heart, for they will see God._

Father, it's me, Radar. I hate to wake you, but you'd better come quick. The doctors need you in post-op right away. It seems urgent!

 _Blessed are the peacemakers, for they will be called children of God._

Father, a little cross action here. Thanks. Boy, will I be glad when this "police action" is over.

 _Blessed are those who are persecuted for righteousness' sake, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven._

Father, Captain Pierce is up on court-martial charges. Excuse me? Who brought the charges? Uh, Majors Burns and Houlihan, Father.

 _Blessed are you when people revile you and persecute you and utter all kinds of evil falsely on my account. Rejoice and be glad, for your reward is great in heaven, for in the same way they persecuted the prophets who were before you. ___

Father Mulcahy closed his bible, took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. It seemed that with each passing day, the OR shifts got longer, the patients got younger, and everyone on the staff got older. He got into bed, and before he said his prayers, reflected on how blessed he truly was to work with the people at the 4077th.

**Author's Note:**

> The words in italics are what as known as the Beatitudes, found in Matthew 5:3-12, I used the New Revised Standard Version


End file.
